Will Do
by NollyLvn
Summary: AU- A cool prince charming actor like Gray wasn't so keen to enjoy people screaming his name 'everytime', he just wants to enjoy peacefulness. He was tired of it, but nothing could be done. That was until one of his hardcore fangirl with azure hair appeared out of nowhere.
1. Chapter 1

I've also gotten this idea out of nowhere. I'm in the mood to write!^^ Eventhough I know I shouldn't start another multi-chapter story! o.o

''

**Will Do**

Prologue

''

The handsome man saw his beloved walked down the isle gracefully. The mahogany haired girl also looked intently at him, her big green eyes full of affection and adore. Of course, no one would ignore someone as cool as him, even if they were guys. No one, regardless the gender. Males would happily be gay only for him, bad luck for them, he didn't swing that way.

As the priest say the usual sacred spell of marrying ceremonial, the raven haired man only stared at her, he wasn't believing the sight that woman was showing to him. In all white, holding a stack of flowers in her hands. That was going to be thrown at the crowd for the next lucky couple. The light make-up polished her delicate face, making her looks like an angel. Those luscious lips which were pink -either naturally or the effect of the lipstick-, causing weird feeling in his chest to just crash his own into them.

And most importantly, the green eyes that bore inside his dark blue ones were what made her utterly beautiful. None could argue with that. The same eyes which shared angry, flustered, sad, embarrassed, pissed, depressed, and also happiness with him. Oh how he loved everything about her.

"I do." He said, still not averting his wonderful gaze from the woman who was going to be his wife soon. So soon, even, it just a few crappy 'Magic Spell' repeated again, and just two words that he needed to make her his.

"I do." The girl's soft voice rang through the church, causing everyone present there, let out the breath they didn't realize they were holding. Sighing in contempt.

"Now, you may kiss the bride." The pastor said, looking at the newlyweds with such tender eyes. Maybe he wanted to marry again? Forget that.

The man's face slowly made it's way towards _his_ mahogany haired wife. Oh he was so the happiest man alive on earth! Even on the entire galaxy!

As their faces were inching closer, in a supposedly slow motion, the woman closed her eyes to feel more of him. His cold breath that tickled her nose, his fingers that was caressing her shoulder, and especially his presence in front of him. How was she not the luckiest female ever?

Just a few more centimeters…

It almost touched, just separated by thin, transparent air…

And it finall-

_TO BE CONTINUED_

''

"Oh my God, did you see Gray's face?!" the eccentric girl bounced on her sofa childishly, despite her age that was already eighteen years old. No one could stop her. Not even the President of Fiore could stop _her. _"Why on earth should it ended right now?!"

"Calm down, Juvia," her pink haired 'twin' sneered while rolling her green eyes.

"HOW CAN JUVIA? THAT'S GRAY! GRAY!" Juvia, the blue haired female screamed happily, uncaring even if she disturbed their neighbors of apartment.

"That's why you should calm your horses down!" the girl shouted tiredly, knowing full well that her 'twin' would disregard her right away, pretending she was all alone in the world. The silly.

"Juvia just can't believe they really cut the episode at THAT moment! It was so special for me and Gray!" the girl cried comically, yet it really did flood the whole living room.

"_You_?" Meredy, the pinkette's name, raised an eyebrow that was clearly saying 'Seriously?' and threw a rectangle pillow at her twin, "Earth to Juvia, its not you who is in the movie! Its Laura Kellingston, for God's sake!"

"Its me! Its Juvia!" the blunette yelled back at her 'sibling' while throwing the pillow back as well. Hitting two birds with a rock.

"Are you an idiot?!" Meredy ducked at the right second because if she was late the soft yet hard pillow would absolutely hit her face.

"Yes, she is when it comes to Gray-sama!" the insane blunette kept jumping on their not-so-rare couch, it'd break any time now. Danger detected.

"Stop bouncing, you are making it un-presentable!" the pinkette said, or rather scolded with horror across her face. Her blue haired idiot 'sister' was surely gonna die because of this also impossible Gray Fullbuster.

Meredy knew that her actually cute twin was idolizing the famous actor from so long. The first time she saw him was when she caught a glimpse of his raven hair. Just a single thin view of his strands, made her fall hard for the celebrity. Too bad its no way in hell that a mere normal civil like Juvia Lockser could actually be his _real _wife. Even its already hard in just dreams.

Lol, she's sure a stupido right?

"Meredy, come here quick!" the pink haired girl heard her adopted sister's voice lingered through the air. She already forgot about the annoyance she felt before, their usual sisterly fights.

"What is it?" the slightly younger girl asked curiously, peeking at her weird sister who was sitting on the floor beside the couch that was just survived a living hell.

"Luck finally came upon Juvia!" the blue haired beau shoved today's new-arrived newspaper. The pinkette scanned through the small boxes of advertisements. Really, what was so worked up for?

Then the greeny orbs laid its sight at a very incredibly super duper inevitably small circle at the bottom of the nonsense adverts. There written an hyperly tiny note:

'_Gray F. is opening an interview for new assistant tomorrow at 8 am. U know where.'_

Oh no.

Why was this bad omen happened to her? She turned her head around, only to see her 'twin' dancing joyously with sparkles all around her figure. She was glittery!

"I guess, I have no other choice," the younger pinkette chuckled a lot at her blunette sister's behavior. She's so awfully cute childishly! "But promise me you won't make any stupid ruckus if you are not picked."

Juvia smiled a toothy grin at the littler female who had befriended her since they were just tiny pipsqueak at the lame orphanage. They two somehow became best friend forever, but their bonds were actually more _thicker _than just 'best friend forever', they eventually became sister in some way. Making people confused, a blue haired with blue eyes being sibling with a pink haired with green eyes? Stop screwing aroung.

They gave other people's opinions no shit, it didn't effect them a bit, to people's disappointment. Over time, they eventually didn't care anymore about the two's status. Whether they be best friend, sister, or even couple, didn't get into their skin anymore. Why would they? Its no use anyway

And so, the blunette and the pinkette became adoptive sister. They prefers being twins though. The both of them were stupid, well, what's life without some fun?

"Will do, sir." Juvia said to the pink haired little sister of her.

Tomorrow, will be a good hell of a day.

''

Gah! Its finally finished! This story-plot keep approaching me with blades and samurais, threatening me I'd go crazy if I didn't get this thing out of my system. So, you love it? Hate it? Please do review, don't be picky just because I'm a newbie!

01/17/2014 ~NollyLvn


	2. Chapter 2

You've gotta be kidding me if you haven't read **Darkhope**'s manifesto of Gruvia. Go check it out! You gonna feel amazing for shipping our Ameonna and Ice Princess as a couple! Special thanks to **xxMagicofSweetsThoughtxx **for recommending it to me!

How long have I not been updating this story? Well, hope you like it then!

''

**Will Do**

**2**

''

A certain blue-fanatic girl and pinkette were riding a taxi with semi-formal costumes, not that it mattered in the city of Magnolia.

"Aren't you nervous?" Meredy gave a challenging grin to the 18 years old female next to her, who was a somewhat taller than her petite self. Juvia hummed in response.

"No, Juvia is not," she announced. "Juvia cannot wait!"

The little sister giggled, its okay to be crazy to someone as long as it still rational. "Oh, we're arrived."

''

But wow, there were pretty, beautiful, and tempting girls in the waiting room, compared to Juvia and Meredy, was like two drops against the sea. This faltered her resolve a little. The pink haired girl noticed the older girl's apprehension and reassured her in a calming tone, "Don't worry, the best deserve to get the best as well."

The blunette was not convinced at all, "Do really you think I'm the best of all of these females?"

"The bestest of the best of the best very best," smiled Meredy. It made sense, by not making sense.

Suddenly, a loud cry filled the entire room, or even the whole Fairy Tail Company building, which made the two siblings closed their ears in order to protect them from falling off. They still need their hearing sensory after all.

"UWAAAAAAAH, GRAY FULLBUSTER REJECTED ME! HE REJECTED ME RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY EYES! HE JUST CRUSHED MY LIFE!" A brunette with short hair and irritatingly high heels screamed out loud. Throwing her bag all around, creating ruckus by only herself. _She has talents in that_, Meredy thought, until it hit a white haired woman.

The white headed female's head was bleeding innocently, "Please calm down, miss," she said with a pretty smile on her already beautifully cute face.

"Calm down your ass! The famous Gray fucking Fullbuster just fucking rejected my fucking proposal!" she wailed again, full aware that everyone present there was watching, call her attention-seeker, she deserved it. "I know I'm an ex-psychopath but he could at least consider me! I swear won't try to kill him with my razor blades, poisons or something!"

"That's probably wh-," but the white haired girl was cut off by the bitch's shout once again.

"Shut the fuck up!" And she slapped the other girl, who was in fact the beautiful model Mirajane Strauss.

As Mira's smile faded, "How dare you…"

And the next minute scene was censored.

No one dared to speak for the next thirty minutes after that accident. Even the bubbly Juvia knew what danger means. All she had to do was just sit in patient on her chair next to her sister peacefully and wait until the beautiful blonde with big hazel eyes calls out her name.

"Juvia Lockser?" Lucy Heartfilia, a premature replacement for Gray's previous assistant, called her name.

_Speaking of the devil_, she thought inwardly. "Yes, coming!" She affirmed louder so the blonde would also hear her voice.

Lucy sighed again while looking at the undoubtedly long girls' names on the list, _Damn, Gray sure is a girls' boy._ _This is pathetic, I'm going to make sure this is the last participant. If this goes on, I can die. _She rolled her eyes at her own thought.

And so, Juvia and Meredy entered the room. Why did Meredy tagged along? Who knows.

"Good afternoon, Cuties," greeted a small old man. When I said _small_, I'm not kidding. From the nametag, the two girls knew his name was Makarov Dreyar.

"G-Good afternoon," Juvia and Meredy said at the same time. The room was very well arranged, and the people in it were consisted of. The infamous actor Lucy Heartfilia, as well as Erza Scarlet, the singer Mirajane Strauss and Gray Fullbuster himself. Sleeping like a child on his couch next to his adopted sister, Ultear Milkovich. The pink haired little sister whispered with stars in her eyes, "That is her."

Juvia held a bloody murder scream of a fangirl, but she promised herself to let it out when she's all alone.

"Okay, Ladies, can you introduce yourselves first?"

''

The interview ended victoriously for Juvia, it was already 5:00 pm and Gray hadn't awoken yet. Seemed like the blunette had been waiting for him for eight hours.

"Sir?"

Slowly, one of Gray eyes cracked open, "Huh?"

Juvia blushed furiously, she was the only one to get flustered just by three lame letters from Gray. But that was not enough to get the status as Gray Fullbuster's personal assistant. She had more capabilities than just blushing around. What should she do? "Ah, it's, etto… sir, ermm, its…"

"The hell are you trying to say?"

BUT HOW DO YOU FEEL WHEN YOU MEET YOUR IDOL THIS CLOSE ALL ALONE INSIDE A ROOM!?

"J-Juvia is your new assistant!" She shouted all of a sudden after her nervousness had faded down a bit. When Gray looked at her with a little tired expression –she swears she found him smirking- she felt a big bundle of regret and embarrassment and guilt and self-pity, so she put her lips in a line.

The actor looked at her from head to toe, making the blunette feel uncomfortable a bit, but she kept her mouth shut. "Very well," he announced at last. "But can you really do it? I don't go easy at the business department." A challenging eyebrow was up.

Oh, how Juvia wanted to cut his head and put it into the frame she had in her room that she had prepared only for him, "Yes, sir."

Gray grinned, "Good." Then he threw her a stack of papers he just took from the desk, "Finish it all tonight, hand them to me at 10:00 pm sharp."

The blunette's jaw dropped to the floor. This all!? How could she possibly be done all these shits in only five hours! Did he lost it?

"Well then, good luck with that." And with a swift movement, he left.

"…"

''

_She looks lame like a death-bringing freak, that's why_, Gray thought. He sipped on his coffee and looked for more clothes in the internet via his silver Macbook. Its 09:22 already, she'd give up soon, like the previous assistant whose name he forgot, and the previous, and the previous, and the previous, and th-

Knock knock knock.

"Who is it?" the raven haired man asked casually.

"Juvia."

"Who is Juvia?"

He knew the girl outside was rolling her eyes, "Your new assistant."

Already? "Come in, its not locked."

She did, and put her tasks on his desk with a loud 'thud', surprising him. The last assistant he had finished the exact papers like these in eight hours. Even Lucy kicked him in the gut when he trolled her to do it. He thought this Juvia girl would give up though.

He was wrong in fact.

"Is there any more tasks before I go home?" Juvia asked in a very tired way, he could see the bags under her eyes, and the sweats on her forehead, not to mention her wet hair, probably from the sweats. She sweats a lot. Perhaps, he had overdone it with this newbie.

"No, you can go home, thank you for your hard work," he smiled, holding back a slackjaw for her awesomeness.

And that smile was all she needed for that four hours forty five minutes of dying.

"You're welcome. Good night, sir." She left.

"Night," even though he knew the girl was no longer in earshot.

''

_Meredy is so lucky_, Juvia thought while drying her hair with a towel. Today's Sunday and no one is going to ruin her holiday. Meredy had promised to survey the new shooting location with Ultear, her forever and ever idol. The pinkette had been idolizing Gray's sister for more than Juvia's creepy mind could remember. The younger sibling once said…

"_Because she's so beautiful, kind and caring," Meredy's eyes were everything but stars and sparkles._

"_Because he's so handsome, cool, and caring," Juvia too commented her idol._

_How did the both girls know they are 'caring'? They had been stalking their tweets and every fanpage in Facebook._

So here she was alone in the apartment, done taking a shower, and was about to take a meal before her phone rang.

Damn.

''

Or maybe he could play with her some more.

With that wicked intent in head, he called Juvia's number that were somehow in his phone's contact already. He waited for some seconds before the feminine voice he just knew last night answered.

"_Yes?_"

Gray smirked, this girl was pretty interesting. "Are you available?"

"_I think yes, but its holiday, sir._" No, girl, no. There's no holiday if you're working with me.

"Oh? I thought you were serious when you said you can do it. Guess I have to look for another assistant then," he pretended to be disappointed and sighed loudly on purpose.

Oh no! Her hard-worked status as his assistant is in danger! "_Yes! Yes, I'm available! What can I do for you, sir?_"

"Come to my office now." And he hung the call.

And she thought today would be her sleeping-beauty day.

So, she wear no make-up at all since her skin was already porcelain-like and just put on a dark red jacket, brown jeans, and a white side bag. She didn't want to make her Gray-sama wait any longer. She slammed the door –she did it slowly but somehow the sound was like she had just broken down the walls- and took a bus. After a 45 minutes ride, she finally arrived at her destination, wishing herself a good luck.

"Sure, take your time," Gray greeted sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Juvia is very sorry, sir," she had failed him. But really, there was traffic jam and the bus went to a gasoline for five minutes, she almost killed the driver for being so slow.

Yandere alert.

"Your name is Juvia Locker, right?"

"Juvia Lockser, sir."

"Yeah, that. Can you go around the city and find me a shirt like this?" He pointed at his computer's screen. He saved his Mac for later.

Well, in fact, he was kinda keen of the name of Juvia, because she always comments and posts everything about him in the fanpages on Facebook or simply mentions him with a love emoticon on Twitter. Her tumblr too, also her Plurk, and Blog, and Deviantart, and Helloo, and Fanpop, and Wikia, and Path, and Fanfiction and Instagram, and Blackberry Messenger, and Whatsapp, and… literally everything.

"Yes, I can. I'll try my best," then she turned to leave, but not before staring at her shoes with embarrassment.

"Here's the money."

"Thank you so much, sir." And she left with a hard mission.

Gray laughed, she might be innocent or just plain stupid.

''

If she had had more money, she would use exactly it for him. She gives up everything for him, her life is devoted for him. People could call her crazy for all she cared, he saved her life. So her life is his. She is his, even though he didn't feel the same for her, he will in the future. She would give other people death sentence if they get in her way. She would protect her future. She would go the other worlds if she's failed in this world.

She watched too much Mirai Nikki.

Juvia search for it through the city, she wouldn't come back empty-handed. She asked every stores she met and every stores she met said a no to her. What's with this shirt that he wanted anyway?

"Its past 2:30 pm… should I eat now?" she asked herself. Just when she was about to turn to the nearest McDonald, she saw the shirt he requested her. She'd kill to have that shirt.

Nope, just kidding. She should really stop reading Mirai Nikki.

"Wait, Ma'am! That T-shirt, can I buy it? Please!" She shouted to the woman shopkeeper, it's a simple and small store but it had what she needed.

"I'm going to close the store, Miss," she felt bad for saying this.

Is it just her eyes lying to her or this woman looks similar to Lucy Heartfilia? "Please, Ma'am, I need it!"

Or she could just kill this shitty shopkeeper.

"Okay, here, its free for you."

Or not.

"Why? I need it but I have money with me." Juvia frowned, this woman is something.

"No its okay, bye!" And the shop's closed.

What just happened?

The suspicious shopkeeper watched as Juvia leave. She took out her phone and contacted her best friend, she's going to break his bones with her words. She waited for a few seconds before she could unleash her mouth at him.

"_What is it?_"

"Damn you, Gray, don't make me do weird thing like this!"

"_Oh? She found you already? Man, you're so lame._"

No, he's not a stalker. He told his previous assistant to know more about his fans, and Juvia's name became the first fan he heard from his last assistant. But she only mentioned Juvia's name once, so he had forgotten about it. Now that if he looks at her, he feels a little freaked out. What if she locks him in a closet?

"That Juvia girl is amazing, stop toying her already! Acting so far as buying a shirt you made yourself and told me to shop it, you're an idiot!"

"_Nah I'm not. Thanks for your help anyway, bye!_" He hung the connection. That selfish bastard.

Dammit, he did exactly what she did to Juvia.

He would be damned. But he wanted to play with her a little more, and he would do exactly that.

''

Oh my God, I'm so tired-_-

Is it too short? I'm very sorry! Its 3:08 am here and I don't think I can continue. Thanks for favoriting and following! You guys stone!

Especially, thank you, beautiful reviewers: **IndigoHailstorm, BrigitteoO, **and **mgaa**.

Review please!

05/24/2014 ~NollyLvn


End file.
